


Followings and Friendships

by poppetawoppet



Category: Social Media - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the not-so-secret relationship of Facebook and Twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Followings and Friendships

They are both blue and white. That's what attracts Facebook to Twitter at first. Their icons often sit together, for people to share things.

Sometimes, Facebook and Twitter crossover. It's kind of weird at first, but Twitter really likes it. The little link that crosses from her to Facebook excites her.

So Facebook does what she does best.

She pokes Twitter.

Twitter rolls her eyes. "Really? After all we have shared, u resort to poking me? Am I the only one who takes this relationship seriously? Please grow up, Facebook."

Twitter always likes to say a lot in few words.

"I have a stick to share with you on Farmville. Please help me expand my farm."

"#waystoirritateme"

"I shared a Piece of Flair with Twitter!" Facebook shouts.

This goes on for awhile, until Twitter turns away, and all Facebook can see is a whale.

"Twitter, is down for unplanned maintenance," Facebook whispers, and knows it is time for her to go.

They don't speak for weeks. Facebook tries to call up MySpace, but he's changed so much, she can't even start a conversation. Then she remembers that no one talks to MySpace anymore, so she wanders over to LiveJournal's neighborhood, but the Russian gang has made her slow and irritating.

Facebook doesn't dare try to talk to Dreamwidth. It's too shiny and new, too avant garde for her tastes.

After a month, Facebook approaches Twitter again.

"Not you, too," Facebook says.

Twitter has changed. Everything is the same, but it looks so different.

"Everyone needs a little change, Facebook," Twitter laughs. "Don't you like it?"

"I was," Facebook sighs. "I was just used to old Twitter."

"Old Twitter is gone. Or she will be. Soon."

Facebook blinks. "I want to be friends again."

"Are you going to spam me with all that stupid stuff again?"

"Maybe. But I'll let you block it."

Twitter thinks for a minute. "Okay. You want to meet Tumblr?"

"What's that?"

"Tumblr, he's pretty cool. Lots of photos."

"I like photos, do I get to tag them?"

Twitter laughs. "Yes, you can tag them. With whatever you want."

"Awesome."

Facebook smiles at Twitter, and everything is okay. Until GetGlue comes into the picture.


End file.
